


Topping From The Bottom

by Dolthalion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolthalion/pseuds/Dolthalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Finland takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping From The Bottom

Sweden pushed open the door, and was surprised when he wasn’t greeted by his son or his wife. Still, he closed the door behind him, and waited, before calling out. “F’nland?”

“I’m upstairs, Sve.” A faint shiver passed down Sweden’s spine, and he quickly undid his shoes. “Come and join me.” He didn’t need to consider the request, slipping out of his coat and hanging it up, before dropping his bag and heading up the steps two at a time.

Finland was waiting for him in the bedroom, lounging out on the bed, and Sweden’s heart raced when bright eyes glanced at him, taking him in. Sweden did the same as Finland stood, glancing over the fitted black trousers and sleek white silk shirt that covered his tiny frame as Finland sauntered over. He swallowed, as Finland reached him and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Seal’nd?” He managed to splutter, drawing his eyes away from a sliver of chest that was revealed where Finland hadn’t done up the top buttons of his shirt.

“At England’s.” Finland replied, promptly, smirking. “We have the evening to ourselves.” And with that, he pressed a needy, bruising kiss to Sweden’s lips, which the taller man returned fully. They had had all too little time alone recently, and the little sex that they had been able to have had been quick and quiet, moments grabbed while Sealand was asleep. Finland must have planned this, and Sweden was glad, as the younger Nation pushed up into him, pushing him back against the door. He quickly draped one arm around his shoulders, and the other around his waist, trying to draw him in, but Finland broke away, looking up at him with a smug look. “Strip.” He commanded, tugging at the collar of Sweden’s shirt before turning and walking back to the bed.

Sweden watched Finland’s arse as he walked, biting his lip as the tight black material failed to hide anything from his watching gaze, and waited until his lover was seated on the bed. When Finland’s eyes were on him again, he slowly worked down the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one and letting his shirt fall loose over his shoulders before shrugging it off and folding it. Next to go were his socks – though there was nothing sexy about the way that he lifted his feet to tug them off, throwing them towards the wash basket. Then he flicked the button of his flies undone, and slowly drags the zip down, letting them fall off his hips, and then stepping out of them. He was about to bend down to pick them up so he could fold them, when Finland put up a hand, and he froze, looking at the smaller Nation. “Come here.” Finland said, voice husky, and Sweden obeyed, walking over to the bed and towering over him. A long time ago, Finland would have flinched under him, but now he just looked up at him, then reached up to pull his head down so that he could kiss him again, nipping on his lip and then forcing past them to explore Sweden’s mouth. Sweden let him, enjoying the more forceful side of Finland that most people didn’t get to see, and when Finland rubbed his tongue against his, he couldn’t hold back a moan.

Biting on his lip again, Finland reached up to put his hands on Sweden’s shoulders, forcing him down onto his knees. Sweden moved between his legs and leant in to kiss Finland’s collar. Tilting his head, Finland nipped sharply on the tip of Sweden’s ear, causing a surprised yelp, but Finland didn’t apologise, putting his fingers under Sweden’s chin and tilting his head up so he could look at him. Then he undid his flies with his other hand and pulled out his half hard cock – Sweden noticed that Finland wasn’t wearing underwear and moaned again, taking him in with a pleased groan. “Suck me off.” Finland demanded, and Sweden was quick to comply, bending his head and lapping the head of Finland’s cock, taking in the salty taste with another pleased noise. Finland stroked his hair at first, but then when Sweden moved to take more of his cock into his mouth, the other Nation pulled on it harshly. “Not yet.” He said, and Sweden looked up at him, before looking back down. Instead, he lapped at the warm skin, tracing his tongue along the familiar organ. He lavished attention on the head, and then when Finland was fully hard, licked down along the vein. When he had worked his way back up to the head, he looked back up at Finland.

“May I n’w?” He asked.

Finland finally made a pleasured noise of his own and jerked his hips. Sweden knew that he had been holding back. “Yes.” He told him, tightening his hold on Sweden’s hair again as he aligned himself, then pressed his cock against Sweden’s lips, trying to force entrance. However, Sweden parted his lips willingly, and took Finland into the base, though the intrusion was almost too much and he quickly had to draw back again. Finland loosened his hold on his hair a little, but after swallowing, Sweden quickly leant forward again and deep throated him. Finland’s moan encouraged him, and Sweden moved to swallow him again, Finland jerking with the movement. Looking up at him, Sweden saw that Finland was watching him closely, and he knew that Finland was getting off as much from watching him as he was from the sensations. Finland pushed his head back, though, and Sweden attended to him again, while he realised that he was getting off knowing that Finland was watching him – and from the act itself. He sped up a little, tongue lapping at all the familiar spots that would normally make Finland gasp, but today only made him tighten his hold on his hair, until Finland roughly pushed him away.

The small Nation was flushed, his lips parted, and he looked at Sweden for a moment with heavy eyes, before leaning into kiss him again, invading his mouth hungrily. Sweden leant into the kiss, even though Finland’s hand was pulling on his hair again, and kissed back with equal passion. “Get on the bed.” Finland growled when he broke the kiss, releasing his hold on Sweden’s hair. Sweden scrambled to comply, shifting to sit beside Finland, but Finland grabbed him. “On your hands and knees.”

With a moan, Sweden shifted into the position that he had been told, looking back at Finland over his shoulder. Finland had kicked off his trousers and shirt, and was looking over Sweden’s body with a pleased look. Suddenly, he leant in, pulling Sweden’s boxers down. Sweden’s erection bobbed free, and Sweden attempted to keep his hips still, aching for Finland’s touch.

Finland shifted to lean over Sweden, placing kisses on his shoulders, as his hands traced over his back and arse, drifting slowly between the cheeks to press on finger against his entrance. Sweden swallowed, wondering what Finland intended to do. He knew that Finland liked being taken, and wasn’t sure what it would feel like to switch positions, but trusted the other blonde.

As though sensing his hesitance, Finland kissed his cheek lovingly, but didn’t move his hand, teasingly circling his entrance as he slowly kissed his way down his back. Sweden tensed again as Finland’s lips reached his arse, and Finland paused for a moment, stroking his hip until Sweden relaxed, and then licked his crack. Sweden tensed again, but Finland patiently lapped against him until he relaxed, then pushed his tongue against the muscle, loosening him up.

At first, Sweden was hesitant against the strange touch, but as he relaxed, it felt good, and he found himself rocking a little, begging for more attention with soft whines. Finland’s hand curled into his hip, holding him still and stroking the skin there, but that just made him more aware that his aching cock was yet to be touched, and Sweden groaned again, whimpering as Finland pulled away. He leant over him to their bedside table, and pulled out lube. Undoing the bottle, Finland coated his fingers with lube, as he sat back, and as a slick, cold finger pressed against him, Sweden tensed again, but allowed the intrusion. Finland worked him gently and slowly, just as Sweden had done to him many times before, and soon he was returning with a second finger. Sweden bit his lip, but quickly adjusted, and was soon bucking into him, now desperately hard. Finland held him still, and crooked his fingers, angling his thrusts until he found Sweden’s prostate. Sweden gasped in surprise and pleasure, rocking against him, and Finland grinned, with drawing his fingers to Sweden’s disappointment. “F’n…” Sweden begged, rocking his hips again, and was granted only a slap on the arse for it. Sweden rocked again, glancing back at Finland. “Pl’se?”

Finland not only pressed three fingers to Sweden’s entrance, but curled his hand around his lover’s arousal, pumping it as he pushed into him. Sweden cried out, clenching around him, and forcing Finland to wait for a moment before continuing. Finland continued to slowly work him, uncurling his fingers from Sweden’s cock and instead using his fingertips to pay scant, teasing attention to the head. Sweden moaned again, and was soon rocking into him.

Finland drew away again, and Sweden made a soft noise of disappointment. “Don’t move, and don’t touch yourself.” Finland warned him, as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sweden struggled to obey as he listened to Finland rinse his mouth out, but in the end managed it, staying in the embarrassing position. He looked at Finland as he returned though, eager to know what he had planned next. However, he was surprised to see him return to the drawer, and even more surprised when he pulled out a dildo. He was sure that that hadn’t been there before, but it didn’t smell new, and Sweden was greeted with the image of Finland using it on himself…

He let out a whine of arousal, and filed it away to address at some other time. Finland sat back down behind him, and gently worked three fingers in again, before coating the dildo in lube too, and slowly pushing it in. It was a slim one, and not much bigger than two fingers, so Sweden took it all in with a soft moan, a whimper following it as Finland drew it back, then thrust it into him forcefully. 

Apparently satisfied, Finland kissed his arse and drew away, leaving the dildo deep inside him. “Sit against the headboard.” He commanded, and Sweden did so, a soft noise escaping past his lips as the movement moved the dildo inside him. “Hands on your thighs where I can see them.” Finland was coating his fingers in lube again as he watched Sweden, and he sat back against the end of the bed and spread his legs. Sweden moaned at the view, and clenched his hands into his thighs; desperately wishing he could bury himself deep inside Finland. Instead he was forced to watch as Finland slowly prepared himself, moaning loudly as he scissored his fingers, knowing that Sweden liked hearing him moan. He rocked into himself, stroking his cock with his other hand, and Sweden whimpered quietly, desperately. 

Just as Sweden felt his resolve break, Finland shifted onto all fours, and crawled over to him, kissing him hard. Finland tasted of mint from where he had washed his teeth, and Sweden kissed him back as Finland positioned himself in Sweden’s lap. He rocked against him, causing the dildo to shift again, and Sweden moaned, bucking into him pleadingly. With a moan of his own, Finland lifted himself, and used one hand to position Sweden beneath him, before finally sitting himself down on Sweden’s cock.

Sweden almost came as Finland’s warm heat enveloped him, finally allowing him the sensation he craved. However, Finland sat still, and Sweden managed to hold back for a little while. He shifted one arm to curl around Finland’s waist, supporting him, and when Finland didn’t complain, he put the other one on his hip, and then bucked into him. Finland took the hint with a moan, and finally started to move, lifting himself up on strong legs, and then taking Sweden in again. He set a hard and fast pace, each movement causing the dildo to move inside Sweden, who was completely lost to the duel sensation. He matched Finland’s thrusts, moving the hand on his hip to his arse so that he could support Finland a little, though he was quickly too far gone for that. He moaned as Finland crushed their lips together in a bruising desperate kiss, and let Finland drag his hand to his cock, guiding him to stroke him in time to their thrusts.

He broke the kiss to moan his lover’s name, biting down on his shoulder roughly as he came. Finland squeezed tightly around him, and Sweden cried out again, as he was milked dry, Finland moaning through pants as he was filled. Soon Sweden was over come with the lazy bonelessness of having come, but was aware that his hand was still full with Finland’s hard cock. He pumped him hard and fast, the pattern almost as familiar to him as his own, and soon Finland came between them with a cry, his hands s squeezing Sweden’s shoulders tightly as his seed splashed against their stomachs.

They collapsed against each other, panting hard. Finland nuzzled gently against Sweden’s shoulder, and both sighed sadly when Sweden’s sated flesh slipped out, disconnecting them. Sweden became aware that Finland was half asleep already, and gathered his lover up into his arms and lying them both down comfortably. Finland smiles, and murmurs a thank you, before shifting to lean over Sweden to pull the dildo out slowly. He reaches to set it on the beside table, and then collapses back against his lover, snuggling into him contently as Sweden draws the blankets up around him.

“Love you, Sve.”

“L’ve you too, m’wife.” Finland wass either too sleepy to complain, or already asleep, and Sweden swiftly followed, his partner held tight against him.

They wake a few hours later, sticky and a little sore, but smile at each other lovingly, Finland stroking Sweden’s cheek and Sweden stroking Finland’s hip. They woke in time with each other as usual, and are contented to lie in each other’s warmth. Eventually, though, Sweden sighs, and shifts a little. 

“Want to take a bath together?” Finland suggests, in his usual light tones. “We have that muscle soak that Iceland got us for Christmas last year, and I put candles in the bathroom.”

Sweden smiles. Finland really did plan this. He nuzzles against his cheek, and grunts an agreement, before gathering the little Nation up into his strong arms and sliding out of the bed, letting the blankets fall to the floor as he carries him away into the bathroom so they can clean up.


End file.
